A New Life
by cjewellm
Summary: Something has happened that no one can explained. A girl has appeared out of thin air on a cliff face. The vampires and werewolves are at a loss. Find out and see what is going on. Not good at summeries. Advice welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover

A New Life

Parings: Hermione/Edward, Bella/Jacob, Ginny/Harry, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle Rosalie/Emmett

Authors POV

Hogwarts Castle England

The war is over and the Dark Lord Voldamort was defeated once and for all. Harry Potter was the one who faced Voldamort and won, but the war cost a lot of people's lives. The Weasley family lost two children, Ron and Fred. Remus and Tonks Lupin also died, and have a son that will see his parents again. There were also casualties that were on Voldamort's side as well, but some of the Death Eaters were able to get away and that includes Fenrir Greyback, and no one knew about it. There was a memorial service that was held on the Hogwarts grounds for all of the people who fought against Voldamort. During the ceremony, someone on the forest was watching someone that was in the crowd. They were watching Hermione Granger. They just couldn't let one of the people that escaped them once do it again, and they knew that what would happen to her would hurt the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

After the ceremony, everyone left except for a few families. The Malfoy's, Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and a couple professors stayed at the castle to grieve and to help the house elves to clean the place. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, the Malfoy's and a house elf was working on getting the suites of armor back to the shape they were and where they belonged. Harry and Ginny paired off while the Malfoy's were working together, and Hermione was working with the house elf named Nesse. While they were working, two Death Eaters snuck into Hogwarts and tracked down Hermione. She was working on putting the helmet onto one of the suite of armor when Greyback and Karkaroff came upon her. Karkaroff sent a silencing spell at her so that no one could hear her and then the Cruciatus curse at her back. The curse caused Hermione to fall to the ground onto her back and bang her head really hard on the way down. Her body started to shake while her mouth was open in a silent scream her eyes wide. She saw that Greyback and Karkaroff were by her, and Grey back started to come towards her. He gave a cruel smile and barked a laugh saying, "Look what we have here. We were looking for you Mudblood and now you are going to get what was coming to you when you were at the Malfoy Manner." Karkaroff did not even take the curse off of her through the talk and is not going to let it up until she is dead. Greyback just walked closer and kicked Hermione in the ribs on her left side with quite a bit of force that rolled her onto her right side. He then kicked her in the back and walked down towards her legs. Once he got there, he stomped down onto to her calf of her right leg and there were two loud cracks, indicating that her Fibula and Tibia were broken. He then stomped on her thigh and broke her Femur. He then walked up to where her wand arm was laying, her right arm, and stomped down on it as well, breaking her Radius and Ulna. Greyback kicked Hermione in the stomach and in her right rib. He then knelt down onto one knee and brought out a knife and looked at it. "Let's see if your blood is really different as to what you are Mudblood," he said and stabbed her in her right shoulder, scraping her caller bone. That was when Nesse stepped around the corner and saw the two men by Hermione. Nesse screamed "HELP!" as loud as she could so that the others in the area to come and investigate. The scream surprised the two and they turned around. Karkaroff was so surprised that he let the Cruciatus curse as well as the silencing charm. With the silencing charm lifted everyone could hear Hermione's scream of anguish and they could hear people running to where they were at. Greyback pulled the knife out of her shoulder and was going to plunge it into her heart right when Nesse, seeing the knife aim, cast a spell that made Hermione teleport to a different area, to another country across the ocean. Harry, Ginny and the Malfoy's saw Hermione vanish and they then disarmed Karkaroff and stunned Greyback before they could do anything else except being captured.

Forks, Washington USA

Alice was sitting in the lunch room at Forks High School with her family talking about a shopping trip that she wants to go on when she got really quiet all of a sudden. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked at her as if it was about where she was going to go, but Jasper and Edward got worried looks on their faces. Jasper could feel that she was getting very upset and worried and Edward knew exactly what she saw. Alice saw an empty cliff looking over the ocean that was by the forest. The next minute, there was a girl that appeared out of thin air, lying on the ground, one of her legs bent weird angles, an arm at her side and blood flowing out of a wound in her shoulder and then everything went blank. Alice blinked her eyes and looked at Edward. He looked like someone just punched him in the stomach. Alice knew where the location of the cliff was at on how her vision just went black. 'Edward, she is in La Push. We need to call Billy to get one of the wolves over there and we need to call the hospital.' Alice thought. He nodded and left the lunchroom along with Alice and the others fallowing them. They headed to Edwards Volvo and got in the car and drove away without a word. Alice called the hospital giving them all the information that she knew on where the girl was while Edward called Billy Black. He waited for Billy to answer the phone while driving to the hospital. "Hello," Billy said. "Mr. Black, this is Edward Cullen. What I am asking you is very important and someone's life is at stake. I will explain it to you later, but right now is not the time. Get one of your boys to cliffs fast; someone is hurt pretty badly there. We already called the hospital and they are sending an ambulance to that general area. Please Mr. Black." Edward said in a worried voice. "Alright, I will call Sam and they will be there and going to the hospital as well. I will be waiting for that explanation Edward," and then Billy hung up.

La Push, Washington

After Billy Black got off of the phone with Edward, he called Sam's house phone and nobody answered. He then tried his cell phone and waited for Sam to pick up. After a few rings Sam answered, "Hello." "Sam, it is Billy. I need you to go to the cliffs right now. I got a call from the Cullen's and they said to go to the cliffs right now. They also said that someone is hurt and an ambulance is on the way," Billy said. Sam replied, "Emily and I are already walking on the cliffs and we don't see anyone around he…" his voice cut off. "Billy, a girl just appeared out of thin air up ahead. Hold of a second." Billy waited a few moments and then heard two loud gasps, "Did you say that an ambulance is on the way?" Sam asked very quietly. "Yes, Edward said that they already called for one." "Good, because we need one this girl is hurt bad." "Sam I need your shirt to stop the bleeding." Billy heard Emily say. "Have to go Billy." And then he heard the dial tone.

(With Sam, Emily, and Hermione)

"Sam I need you shirt to stop the bleeding," Emily said while kneeling down by the girl. What she say was very shocking to her. First, she saw the girl appear on the ground in front of them right before her eyes, and now the shape that the girl was in. The girl was injured very brutally. 'Who could have done this,' she thought. She saw Sam kneel down on the other side of the girl handing over his shirt. She grabbed it and put it against the girls shoulder wound putting presser to it. When Emily was applying presser, she and Sam both heard a groan coming from the girl.

Emily spoke in a soft voice to the girl saying, "Hi there. We are here to help you. An ambulance is on the way to take you to the hospital." The girl opened her eyes and looked around her, spotting both Emily and Sam. "Where am I?" she asked. Sam then replied, "You are in La Push, Washington, which is about 10 miles away from Forks, Washington, where the hospital is located. Do you remember your name?" She nodded and then winced on pain before answering, "Hermione Granger." Hermione opened her eyes and they had a hard time focusing on the people beside her and blinked a few times. Sam noticed that she was having a hard time focusing and asked, "Does your head hurt?" She just nodded her head and looked at her shoulder. He did too and saw that his shirt was getting close to being soaked though. He then heard the sirens getting close and said, "I will go flag down the ambulance and show them where we are at," and then left. It didn't take long for the paramedics to find them and got Hermione in a neck brace and strapped to a back board. They got her on the gurney and into the ambulance in a timely manner with Sam and Emily with them and were on the way to the hospital.

Forks, Washington Hospital

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in Carlisle's office talking with him. Alice and Edward explained what was going on and why they were there. They waited in the office for 20 minutes for Carlisle, and it took another 20 minutes to explain why they were there. They heard the sirens approaching the hospital and Carlisle's office phone rang. He put it on speaker phone. "Yes?" "Dr. Cullen you are needed in the ER right away. There is a patient that is coming in that is in with broken bones, head injury and a knife wound to the shoulder. We need you expertise as to what is needed to be done and how to proceed." "On the way." And he hung up. "I will talk to you all later," he said and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Disclaimer: J.K. Rawlings and Stephenie Meyers own the books. I won't take credit for their work. This story is my own.

Chapter 2

Authors POV

Forks, Washington Hospital

The ambulance has arrived and the paramedics are getting Hermione out of the back and into the Emergency Room (ER). Dr. Carlisle Cullen was already standing there and walked alongside the gurney. "Hi there, I am Dr. Cullen. You are going to be just fine dear," he said while rolling Hermione into the trauma room. Sam and Emily came in behind them, following them to the trauma room. A nurse stopped them from going in and asked them to follow her to answer some questions.

With Hermione (Carlisle's POV)

The paramedics are giving me a summary of what has happened. One of them, named Scott, was saying, "She has a stab wound to her right shoulder, right arm and leg broken, and her head wound. The man and woman that found her put pressure to the shoulder wound to stop the bleeding. She said that she had shooting pain in her back." I nodded and said, "On the count of three we will move her over to the bed. One, two, three." And they moved her over. I took out the pen light I had in my pocket and shined it in Hermione's eyes. "Dear, can you please tell me your name?" I asked. "Hermione Granger. I am 17 years old and I am from England. I was on vacation here, but I don't know how I got to where I was found. Everything happened so fast. I was attacked from behind," she answered. 'Hermione, what a pretty name,' I thought. I knew that she was lying about visiting part, but that is to be expected. My family and I have to lie about what they are. "Where are your parents? Is there a way that we can contact them?" I asked. She turned her head away looking very sad before saying, "I have no family left, and my friends cannot be reached. They do not have a phone."

I feel bad about the situation that she is in and then a thought came to mind. 'If she doesn't have a family, who would look after her as she gets better? She would need some really good home care from the brakes that I see with just looking at her. I know Esme would want to have her at the house. She likes to take care of people and this might be something that she would be willing to do. I would have to talk to my family about this before I make up my mind. Alice may already know and has already told everyone about it. I would also have to ask her what she and everyone else think about the idea.' "Bring the portable X-ray machine here. I want pictures of every bone taken. I will also need some scissors," I instructed a nurse.

While the nurse got the equipment that I asked for, I pulled another nurse aside and whispered, "Go down to OR and tell them to be ready for us in an hour." The nurse nodded her head and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. Started another year of college. Been really busy. I know that this chapter is short, but I will try to make the next chapter longer and put it up as soon as I can. Please review and provide on what you think about the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Disclaimer: J.K. Rawlings and Stephenie Meyers own the books. I won't take credit for their work. This story is my own.

Chapter 3

Authors POV

Forks, Washington Hospital

After the nurse left, Carlisle turned to his patient, Hermione. He was amazed that she hasn't passed out because of the pain. "We need to get you in a gown Ms. Granger so that we can get clear pictures. Would that be alright with you?" Carlisle asked her. Hermione thought for a second and said, "Yes." Carlisle looked over at one of the nurses and got to work. While working on cutting the clothes away for ease of the staff and less pain that Hermione would be in. When the nurses lifted Hermione up a little bit, to get the shirt out from under her, they saw that there was a huge bruise in the center of her back. Nurse Cathy looked at Carlisle and said, "Dr. Cullen, you might want to take a look at this." Carlisle came around the bed and saw what she was talking about. 'It seems like that Ms. Granger beaten severely. Whoever did this wanted her to suffer for some reason,' he thought. "Ms. Granger, does your back hurt by any chance?" "Can't feel it at the moment," Hermione replied. Carlisle just nodded and got back to work. They had to be very careful about getting Hermione's leg out of the pants that she wore, had to cut it into shreds.

The portable X-ray machine arrived just as they got the gown on and the radiology technician got to work at taking pictures and left to get them developed. Once the films were ready to be viewed, even though Carlisle could see what needed to be done because of his superior senses, he studied them to see if there was something that did not stand out. Hermione's leg and arm needs to be mended and stitched up, and there is fluid surrounding the spine that needs to be checked on regularly. There were also a few broken ribs, but other than that, nothing to major. Carlisle turned to Hermione and said, "We are going to be heading to the OR soon to patch you up and on the road to recovery."


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

Disclaimer: J.K. Rawlings and Stephenie Meyers own the books. I won't take credit for their work. This story is my own.

Chapter 4

**Authors POV**

A few minutes after Carlisle took Hermione to the OR, Police Chief Charlie Swan came through the sliding doors to the ER, pushing his good friend, Billy Black, in his wheel chair. Once they got there, Charlie went up to the nurses window and asked, "Where can I find the patient that just came in from La Push?"

"Dr. Cullen took her back to the OR a few minutes ago. I will tell him that you have questions when he comes out," the nurse replied. "If you would fallow me Chief Swan, I will take you to the room that Sam and Emily are in."

Charlie just inclined his head in acknowledgement and fallowed the nurse while pushing Billy. While walking down the hall, Charlie was lost in thought.

**Charlie's POV**

'How could something like this happen now when there hasn't been anything going on for months. From what Billy told me, Sam and Emily found this girl while walking on the cliffs.' These were the thoughts going through my head ever since Billy called me.

(Flashback)

I was sitting in my office going over some reports that needed to be done. I just got up to stretch my legs when the phone rang. "Forks Police Department, Chef Swan here. How may I help you?"

"Charlie, this is Billy. I need you to come and take me to the hospital. Sam and Emily found someone hurt on the reservation. The ambulance just arrived to take them there. I need to be there to them some questions and will probably want to take their statements and talk to the doctor that is treating her."

I just looked straight ahead and blinked, processing what my good friend just told me. I finally was able to say, "Alright. I will be over there as soon as possible." I hung up the phone and left the building. I drove to La Push and picked up Billy. I tried to ask him if he knew anything, but he just kept quiet. We finally arrived at the hospital after a ride of quiet.

(End Flashback)

We walked into a room filled with chairs that looked comfortable. Sam and Emily were in there watching the TV. The nurse left us while I pushed Billy up to where they were sitting on a sofa in front of the TV.

"Hello kids. How is it going?" I asked. They looked up at me and then over at Billy. He said that it was ok and that they were not in trouble. I just looked at them and brushed off that comment. I was getting tired of the uncomfortable silence and just asked, "Would you two mind telling me what happened?"

**Authors POV**

Sam and Emily shared a look with each other knowing that that they have to lie to Chief Swan. Emily was the one that started talking. "Sam and I were walking along the cliff face. Along the way we saw something on the ground in the distance. As we drew closer, we realized that it was someone on the ground and they were not moving. Sam and I ran over to the person and saw that it was a girl. She was in really bad shape and bleeding. I had Sam give me his shirt to help stop the bleeding. Once I put presser on the wound we heard a moan and the girl opened her eyes. I asked her if she could remember her name because I didn't know if she had any head trauma. She told us that her name is Hermione Granger. The ambulance came and we headed on over here. Dr. Cullen met us at the entrance and they had to take Hermione back very quickly. A nurse brought us here and we are waiting."  
Charlie looked up from his note pad and nodded his head. "Do you know how she got up there in the first place?"

Sam shook his head and said, "I did not see anything or hear anything. We would have known if there was someone a head of us because the girl was not there for very long before we got there. Someone might have gotten away through the trees."

Again Charlie nodded and put away his note pad. "I guess that we just have to sit around until Dr. Cullen come out so that I can get his report."

While waiting the rest of the Cullen family showed up and we waited in silence. It was about 4 hours after Hermione arrived at the hospital that Carlisle came out of the OR and into the room that everyone was in.

To Be Continued.

Sorry for taking so long. I got really busy with school and had writers block for a while. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

Disclaimer: J.K. Rawlings and Stephenie Meyers own the books. I won't take credit for their work. This story is my own.

Chapter 5

**Carlisle's POV**

As I walked out of the OR towards the waiting room, I know that everyone wants an update on how Hermione is doing. This case is harder than any other case that I've had.

From what I've been told, she just appeared out of thin air. And her injuries are extensive. What happened to have her get them? There is also that word that's been carved into her left forearm that looks like it happened a few weeks ago. Her clothes look and smell like they have been in a war zone. There are a lot of questions that I am hoping to be answered very soon.

**To Be Continued.**

Authors Note:

I am so sorry for the long update. It has been a very trying year. I am having a hard time trying to figure out where to take this story. My mind keeps on wondering to other plots to write and can't focus on this one. I would like to have some of your thoughts on where to take it. I am going to update on Total Eclipse really soon. I wrote this one in a notebook quite a few years ago and I found the book. I hope that you could look into that story and I looking forward to your thoughts and will update on this one when I can. There may be other stories that I may put up before this one and I hope that you would like them as well. Thank you so much and have a Happy Independence Day to those who are in the USA!


End file.
